Fullmetal Princess
by HBlomotaku13
Summary: Yeah this is a crossover of princess princess/fullmetal alchemist in this story ed has to go to a school to find the philosopher stone... but very interesting things happen along the way hehehehe
1. Chapter 1

**Mwahahhahahaha**

**Chapter one**

**Excellent**

**Sooooooo yeah **

**I hope you enjoy it. and if you dont... please dont hate on me :( i did my bestest**

**sorry its sooooo short**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

"WHAT?!" Ed screamed at the colonel

Ed had just returned from a mission that was another failed attempt at finding the philosophers stone. you know how that goes. Its a fake yadayadayada and once again they had to find another lead so that he could get his brother and his bodies back to the way they were before they had- well you know that story...

this lead the colonel had just given ed the files on was just a little... well.. odd... it wasnt like any other mission that ed had gone on

"are you kidding?"

"nope"

the fullmetal alchemist stared back at him with his golden eyes in confusion

ed didnt the like sound of this mission but he would have to deal with it to get his and als body back to normal

"the plan is to have you 'transfer' into the school and look around, find who has the philosophers stone, what theyre using it for, blah blah blah...," Mustang glanced at Hawkeye, and she gave him a small nod. Ed couldnt understand their way of communication. He wasnt even talking to hawkeye! They do this sometimes... it makes ed wonder if there is something going on between the two. But this is not a time to think about such things

"Im gonna leave with al first thing tomorrow, fine?'

"fine," mustang said, then smirked, "you know, ive heard this school is really strange"

"i AM strange. i think ill fit in just fine, colonel."

"okay. fine."

at that moment ed ran out the door, heading to his hotel he had been living at with al. he had to tell him he had a new lead on the philosophers stone


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"are you sure youll be fine by yourself? Cant you come with me?" ed said to his little brother. ed was standing in the doorway of their hotel room

"im sure, im sure. And no, I cant go to school looking like this," al said while gesturing to his metal body, "you should be worrying about yourself more than youre worrying about me."

"okay okay you win, al. im sorry though that ill have to leave you behind while i live in the dorm... are you absolutely sure youll be fine here by yourself?"

"Yes, brother. I'll be fine. Ill come get you if i have a problem."

"promise?"

" i promise, brother. you need to head out now or else youll be late"

ed groaned. he hated his uniform he had to wear just to go to the school. he hadnt had to wear one when he went to school as a little kid

but, ugh al was right. he really had to hurry or he would be late

"well, see ya!"

"bye!"

* * *

he was walking through the hallways with his new teacher when he saw them. three very pretty girls.

they all wore matching frilly dresses. but they all had different colored hair

one pink

one blue

and one blonde. same as ed. also her eye color was very similar to eds too

its strange. well the school, that is. 'isnt this an all guys school?' ed thought to himself 'oh well ill investigate more about this later'

ed also thought about his teacher, who was being incredibly nice to him. he even said he was...well, cute.

"just like a princess"

whatever that meant

of course ed just had that 'WHAT THE HELL' look on his face but lets get back to talking about the girls...

each of the girls just smiled and waved at him... except one in the back with pink hair, clearly pouting about god knows what

but the one with blonde hair leaned in and grabbed his chin to tilt his face up by hers

"hmmm," she said with an incredibly low voice for a female

"tooru get over here and look at this. what do you think of this little guy"

"LITTLE?! WHO YOU CALLING A TINY MIDGET THAT YOU CANT EVEN SEE WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS!?-"

the one with blue hair called 'tooru' just laughed then said, "yeah, yuujirou. i think he could be one of our new partners"

wait... partners?!

then it hit ed

these are... men

"WHAT THE FRICKIN HELL YOURE ALL DUDES"

'yuujirou' said flatly , "correction. princess. got that shortie?"

it every fiber of eds self control not to completely flip out

the pink one whimpered in the back while saying, "i am so sorry..."

"whatever. weve gotta continue our work. we'll might see you later in the p-room"

and they left

ed just stood there puzzled

his teacher just stood there laughing and after awhile got his act together and said, " well then. ill take you to class now"

'wait

whats a 'p-room''

ed sighed and decided he should follow his teacher to his new classroom

poor

poor

ed

* * *

**hehehe poor ed**

**he can be a pretty princess**

**jk forced to**

**thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Ed COULD NOT beleive what had happened to him that day. but at least he found out what the p-room was...

after ed had met those girls- i mean guys... things just got more weird

* * *

ed stepped into his class and his teacher introduced him. you know. normal stuff. but it was the way all the guys in his class had looked at ed. just... it was strange... they all were smiling and staring at ed, whispering

but everyone was nice to ed

a little too nice...

it was creepy...

* * *

later on the his teacher showed him to where ed would be staying

that dorm that the teacher brought him was...

the p-room

'holy shit... this is what those crossdressers were talking about' ed was scared... but he wouldnt admit to that. he would never admit he was afraid. thats just his attitude

the teacher pounded on the door saying, "hey! i think we might have a new one!"

'a new one?'

'huh?'

'...dammit'

ed figured out what the teacher was talking about

an oddly familiar boy opened the door. he had short pink hair and-!

"YOU!" ed was freaking out.

the boy just looked at him shocked

"ugh... come in"

* * *

"soo... "

the three boys had tried to explain 'princesses' to ed

"yes?" yuujirou said, seeming bored, to the other blonde

"you are..."

"princesses... yeah"

"and i have to become one of these..."

"yeah"

"and this is..."

"the princess room... aka the p-room"

"so... princesses..."

"yeah we basically dress up in drag to make the others men of this school happy..."

"bullshit"

Everyone just looked at ed with a shocked look on their faces

Ed spazzed, "THIS IS SOOO WRONG! I WILL NOT DO THIS"

The pink haired one who rarely talked replied, "just try saying that to the student council president..."

"WHAT?!"

"nothing..."

tooru rolled his eyes, "well, we should all go to sleep then talk to the president tomorrow"

"PRESIDENT?!"

"stop getting sooo overwhelmed. okay? were going to sleep"

"fine then." ed scoffed, " can i make a quick phone call first? to my brother?"

"go knock yourself out. the phone is in the hall"

"okay.."

ed ran out the door and slammed it behind him

'i gotta get out of this place as soon as possible'

* * *

"al youll never and trust me never guess what has happened to me today"

"really? what happened"

"well... im a princess... i think"

"WHAT? Are you okay? are you like sick or something?"

"no... its a long story... ill explain it to you later. but for now lets talk about the philosophers stone..."

* * *

**Hehehehhehe thanks for reading that**

**ill get out another chapter soon**

**did you like it?**

**i hope so... or did you hate it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY FOURTH CHAPTER**

**im enjoying this**

**thoroughly**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

'ughhh' ed was not used to waking up so early

"Wake up!" Yuujirou was trying to shake ed awake, "Get up! You have to get up early today to meet the student council president! DO YOU HEAR ME SHORTY"

with that ed bolted right up into a sitting position and started screaming, "DID YOU JUST CALL ME SHORT?!"

"yeah," yuujirou said with a satisfied smirk because he had FINALLY woken ed up, " I did call you short"

this made ed furious. but before he could say anything yuujirou cut him off

"you are going to meet the student council president with us. thats why i got you up so early."

'wow it is early... its not even light yet outside' ed thought to himself 'wait, whos this president guy?'

"president?"

tooru overheard their conversation from across the room. he was putting on his uniform jacket, "the president. you get to meet him in fifteen minutes so you need to start getting ready."

'why is this guy so important that i have to meet him so soon?- wait. fifteen minutes?! I need to get ready!'

Ed rushed out of bed and started getting dressed into his uniform... something in his head told him that today would be more hectic than the day before. but he just ignored that little voice like he usually had

* * *

'bastard' ed thought 'why is he so... handsome? dammit! and annoying too!'

the president was carrying on about how he used to be a princess. but ed wasnt really listening. 'wow i didnt think anyone could be more annoying than that bastard the colonel'

"...anyways," the president said to try and get eds attention back, " i assume tooru, yuujirou, and mikoto have filled you in about what a princess is. and you are to become one of them. you have the looks. you could easily pull this off"

'mikoto... huh so thats what the pink heads name was... okay. wait...' after what the president had said processed through the alchemists brain, he screamed, "WHAT? I THOUGHT THEY WERE KIDDING ABOUT ME BEING A PRINCESS! I HAVE THE LOOKS YOU SAY? ARE YOU CRAZY? I WILL NOT DO THIS!"

"I never let anyone say no to this. and i never will. ever, " the president said this with a terrifying glare that even sent shivers down eds spine

"oh really?" ed wanted to use his alchemy and get the hell out of there but he had to find the philosophers stone. 'how is there even a philosophers stone here? clearly no one in this place uses alchemy...'

"Im very serious, edward," this guy scared the hell out of ed, "you cannot turn me down. but, i havent told you about the princess benefits yet have i?"

'benefits? what possible benefits could there be in this situation' ed thought this with a look of discust on his face

"you must be thinking that there are no benefits here"

'this guy totally read my mind! dammit.'

"well, princesses get free food, princesses get their own showers, and also some pocket money from photo shoots... there is actually much more to this than you think. all i need is an answer from you. forced or not that answer will be yes."

"no-"

yuujirou covered eds mouth with his hand, "shorty says yes"

'YES?! I DID NOT SAY YES I SAID NO! AND SECOND OF ALL I. AM. NOT. SHORT!' ed was trying to say this but yuujirous hand was clamped on his mouth too tight

"okay then. ill have you four talk to your clothes designer after class today about what youll wear to the new princess ceremony"

yuujirou had finally taken his hands off of eds mouth and ed could finally breathe again, "CEREMONY?"

"yes. just go to class now. im sure ill see you again soon. bye, then"

ed was the first to get out the door. of course,thats because he ran the hell out of there.

he wanted to get the hell out of there


End file.
